Sasuke's Test
by Doomguard60
Summary: A SasuSaku One/two shot story. I'm not used to writing this couple but I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you enjoy! Highschool. Sakura has been crushing on Sasuke for quite some time. Will she have the courage to ask him out? And what will she find out when it happens?


**Sasuke's Test**

A SasuSaku One/two shot story. I'm not used to writing this couple but I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you enjoy!

Finally the school bell had rung, signalling the end of school much to the delight of the students of Konoha High. Especially one Sakura Haruno who had been swooning over the boy of her dreams all day and decided it was time for her to ask him out. Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular and most handsome boy at school. The crush of every girl and the envy of every guy, the foreboding and mysterious boy was sitting a few rows in front of Sakura, packing his dark worn out satchel. Sakura fumbled her books together into her own bag, trying to give herself enough time to strike up some confidence and talk to the raven haired boy. All of her friends were against it as most of them were after him too. Sakura doubted herself as well, considering the only conversation the pair ever had consisted of hello's and do you have a spare pen? With Sasuke usually ending them easily with a sigh or a spiteful smirk. But this was it, this was Sakura's time, it was Friday, the weekend about to begin. Her incredulous plan was to make Sasuke her boyfriend and spend the whole weekend with him. With a bite of the lip, she walked over to the teen that had just stood up. He was a lot taller than Sakura which made her confidence falter, yet she continued and was right in front of him. Sasuke looked down at her with a blank glazed expression, like he was staring right through her. Sakura took a big gulp, her throat was dry which made her sentence come out empty. She blushed and tried again clearing her throat this time. "Hey…Sasuke. Are you alright?" She asked at first to clear her mind, but ended up doing the opposite when the boy just continued his glare. "Oh umm…well I uhh." She stuttered but she suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline, causing her to blurt out her question. "Do you want to go out with me this weekend?" Sakura looked up into Sasuke's deep obsidian eyes.

The teen held his stare for a good minute before answering. "Sure." He said nonchalantly. Sakura was about to turn and run to save herself from an embarrassing rejection, until she noticed what he said.

"Really?" She asked stupidly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Oh I mean…yeah cool…" Sakura mumbled, her face swelling up with a blush.

Sasuke smirked a little, which Sakura only just noticed. "Let's go then." Sasuke said with irritation as he stood waiting by the door. Sakura looked around the room not even realizing that everyone had left already. The girl quickly followed and they left the room. They walked down the corridor side by side. Sakura couldn't believe how easy it was. She was doing it, her dream had come true. She was going out with Sasuke! Technically speaking of course. Her mind bubbled with happy thoughts of spending the weekend with the teen. She drifted onto a romantic scene of them on a grassy hilltop, with the sun setting, where both of them would share their first kiss. Sakura was brought back to reality when Sasuke pulled her out of the way of a pillar she was about to walk into. She felt warm in the boy's arms, safe and secure. She smiled. "Thanks."

"Moron, watch where you're going…" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura twitched at the rude remark, but she played it off with a faint laugh. They reached the end of the corridor, the weather outside looked dark and gloomy. "Looks like it's going to rain." Sakura thought out loud.

"Hmm." Sasuke agreed.

"Do you…have an umbrella?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. You?" Sasuke turned to look at her.

She shied away from his stare. "No. I didn't think it'd rain."

Sasuke let out a loud sigh. "Come on, let's hurry." He held out a hand.

Sakura just looked at it as if it was something completely alien.

"Hey. Are you going to grab my hand or what?" Sasuke said coldly.

"S…Sure." Sakura stuttered before placing her hand in his. It felt surprisingly cold but it didn't matter too much as her hands were practically exploding with heat from the embarrassment she had been expressing the whole time. With that Sasuke led them outside and they started walking, hand in hand, like a couple. Sakura couldn't help but smile giddily to herself, causing Sasuke to frown oddly. Sakura noticed they were walking past Sasuke's house and not stopping. "Hey? Sasuke? Your house is right there? I can walk home by myself…" Sakura suggested.

"Eager to get rid of me eh? Fine…" Sasuke sighed and released his grip.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura protested but Sasuke was already walking towards his house, leaving the pink haired girl standing there. She slapped her head comically. _Dammit Sakura! You're such a moron!_ She lectured herself inwardly. To add to the situation, she felt a raindrop drip onto her nose. Sakura looked up at the clouds which were about to open up and pour down on her. She sighed and closed her eyes, but she felt no rain drops. She opened her eyes again to see a black umbrella hovering above her. Sasuke was standing next to her holding it up.

"You're welcome. Let's go." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura couldn't believe the boy, was he patronizing her? Or was he just joking about? Either way she was happy to walk home with him.

* * *

The journey back was awkward as not a single word was uttered. Luckily for them it wasn't too long of a walk and the sound of the rain pattering against the plastic umbrella filled the silence. They stood outside the house, Sasuke glanced at her. "So…what are we doing then?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to go out this weekend?" Sasuke replied quickly.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well um I dunno…a walk in the park or something?"

Sasuke smirked. "With this weather? I'd rather not."

Sakura blushed, cursing herself for being so stupid around Sasuke.

"How about a film. You girls like films right?" Sasuke said a little too bluntly.

"Yeah…" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. I'll pick you up around midday." Sasuke said before leaving her side and walking back home.

"Wait! What are we going to watch?" Sakura asked, covering her head with her hand from the slight drizzle of rain.

Sasuke didn't turn back but still answered. "Does it matter?"

Sakura stared at him blankly as the boy raised a hand in farewell. Sasuke eventually went out of sight as he turned around a corner, Sakura having watched him the whole time. She felt overwhelmed with what occurred in the last half hour, Sakura then ran inside quickly, to save herself from getting ill with a cold or something. Running up to her room to dry off she finally sat down on her bed and opened up her schoolbag, pulling out a pink book dotted with flowers and love hearts. Opening it up, the book revealed dates and times and other such things, she then grabbed a pen and started scribbling things down. Her personal diary was about to be completely stuffed full of today's events.

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed loudly in Sakura's room, causing the girl to grumble with irritation. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her weary eyes. With a loud yawn Sakura checked the time. 9 o clock, she prided herself on waking up early, even on weekends, even though it was a struggle half the time. She smiled, realizing she was going to have her first date with Sasuke today. With bubbly excitement and energy she leapt out of bed and began to pick out a nice cute dress for her to wear.

"Sakura! Breakfast!" Her parents called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Sakura replied back happily as she placed a nice black outgoing dress which was dotted with silver spots onto her bed before heading downstairs to quickly eat her breakfast.

Once breakfast was wolfed down she tried to scramble back up the stairs, until she was stopped by her mother. "Sakura."

"Yes mum?" Sakura replied anxiously.

"It's Saturday. Have you got any plans?"

"I've uhh…sort of got a date with Sasuke." Sakura blushed slightly.

"Sasuke? That Uchiha boy? The handsome one from what I've heard. How did that happen?" Her mother teased with a grin.

"Mum!" Sakura shot back before rushing up to her room.

"When are you going?" The woman asked again.

Sakura, annoyed by her mother's persistence, growled a response. "Midday!"

"Midday?"

"Yes!" Sakura slammed her door, stamping the conversation to a close altogether. She immediately went to her drawer to write in her diary. Muttering the words she wrote as she did. "2 more hours until I go on a date with Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she lost count of how many times she had glanced at her watch. She had sat on her bed in her dress for the last hour, it was getting on to 3pm. "Where is he?" She pouted until she heard a knock at the door. Her expression quickly changed to nervous excitement as she rushed down the stairs and past her mum. She paused at the door and turned slightly to glare at her mother, warring her off. The woman simply nodded before exiting to the nearby room and closing the door behind her. Sakura focused her attention on the door in front and with a deep breath she opened it.

Sasuke stood there wearing a plain black t-shirt accompanied by a brown buttoned jacket along with a smart pair of dark navy jeans. His hair was perfect as usual, the fringe covering his left eye slightly. Sakura just stared, not realizing Sasuke was looking at her oddly. "Hello?" Sasuke spoke.

Sakura, shaken from this daze, raised her eyes to meet his. The obsidian orbs pierced her soul. "Hi…" she stuttered.

Sasuke grunted. "Ready to go then?"

"Sure…" Sakura replied kindly, not even considering the fact that the boy was 2 hours late. She gasped when she noticed a very smart looking car parked outside her house. "Are you 18 then?" Sakura asked stupidly, as she was 18 as well.

"From what I remember yes." Sasuke replied tonelessly.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke opened the passenger door for her. "Thank you."

Sasuke just nodded as he walked around to the driver's side.

He turned the engine on and skilfully pulled the car away and drove towards the cinema. The rain was still pouring heavily from the yesterday, the wipers made a quiet squeak whilst Sakura began to talk.

"This car is amazing!" Sakura looked around the vehicle like it was some world wonder.

"It does its job." Sasuke smirked.

"Must've cost a fortune."

"50 grand." Sasuke replied as if that was pocket money.

"Fifty…g…ggrand!" Sakura lost her words.

"Yes. 50 grand."

"How rich is your family?" Sakura asked more calmly.

"Richer than yours." Sasuke said coldly.

"No duh."

"Then why ask?"

"Huh?"

"Why ask?"

"Well I…"

"Never mind, we're almost there" Sasuke mumbled as he turned a corner, with the cinema down the end of the road.

Sasuke pulled up in the car park quickly and easily. He glanced at Sakura before getting out. Sakura did the same and brushed her dress down a bit. Sasuke locked the car and walked with Sakura into the cinema. "…By the way." Sasuke mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"I said you look nice by the way." Sasuke said with a plain face.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, that dress suits you." Sasuke seemed to force a smile.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled happily, with a slight tinge of red filling her cheeks.

The pair were welcomed by the ticket booth, asking them what they would like to see. "Yeah two tickets for Affection Station please." Sasuke asked coolly.

Sakura gasped. She had really wanted to see Affection Station, the latest romantic drama, and now to watch it with Sasuke? It was a dream come true.

Sasuke paid for the tickets and they both walked to one of the screen rooms. Sakura had always shuddered at how dark and cold the rooms were. She felt a warm sensation however as her hand was suddenly held by Sasuke's. She looked up to see Sasuke staring at her. "Are you alright? You just shuddered." Sasuke asked.

"Oh…I'm fine. It's just slightly chilly." Sakura smiled feebly.

Sasuke moved closer and hugged her. "Better?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled. "Yes." She breathed out. She felt so relaxed in Sasuke's arms. The hug was a brief one however as the film trailers were just about finishing.

"Come on. Let's find our seats." Sasuke suggested as he pulled her hand slightly towards the seating area.

They quickly sat down and looked up at the screen as the film began to start. Sakura played with her hands a little before glancing at the boy. Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms out and placing them around Sakura's shoulders. She giggled at the cliché move, yet she didn't deny it was amazing how Sasuke did it.

Sakura enjoyed the film, smiling brightly at the really lovely scenes and blushing as well when Sasuke seemed to hold her closer.

When the film ended Sakura sighed sadly as Sasuke quickly removed his arms. Sakura looked down at her hands. "Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes?" Sakura kept her focus on her hands.

"Enjoy the film?"

Sakura looked up now at the boy who had been staring at her the whole time. "Yes it was really…amazing. Thank you for taking me Sasuke." Sakura said politely.

"No problem." Sasuke said as he stood up, whilst offering her a hand. She gladly accepted and they left the hastily empty screen room.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car outside Sakura's house, he didn't move from his seat. "Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…I don't…know?" Sakura blushed.

"…I'll pick you up midday."

"3pm isn't midday." Sakura teased.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Sakura was already kicking herself for that rude remark but was surprised when Sasuke started laughing.

"You're interesting Sakura." Sasuke smirked as he looked at her.

"I am?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Sasuke quickly asked, catching the girl off guard.

"What?" Sakura's face turned bright red from the remark.

"Are you deaf or something?" Sasuke smirked.

"No!"

"Then answer." Sasuke said seriously.

Sakura looked away.

"Fair enough. I guess I'll see you…"

"Yes! I do!" Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke was taken aback by the remark. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke chuckled.

"What? You can't just do that!" Sakura shouted.

"I just did." Sasuke furthered his laugh.

Sakura stared at him for a while before giving up. "Fine. Bye." She opened the car door but was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed her arm. She turned to face him and was met by a kiss. Her eyes widened greatly as Sasuke kissed her. Her mind went into overdrive she tried to relax but the kiss was over before she could. Sasuke pulled away with a smile. Sakura's lips quivered slightly before forming a small curl of a smile. Sasuke started the engine, signalling his time was done with Sakura like she was some play thing. Sakura quickly got out of the car and waved goodbye as the car drove off.

The girl had mixed feelings as she entered her house. Did Sasuke like her? Or was she just some other thing that wasn't as exciting? However these thoughts faded when she touched her lips, remembering the kiss. Sakura blushed brightly before climbing the stairs to her room and falling gracefully onto her bed. She exhaled happily with the kiss still whirling around her head.

* * *

Sunday arrived. Sakura spent most of the night trying to get comfortable, she was feeling anxious and confused about the kiss still. This unfortunately left her very fatigued in the morning. The usual alarm sounded off, waking the grumpy sleepless Sakura from her fretful night.

The usual punctual girl would be bouncing around at this reasonable time in the morning, however she didn't feel like that girl right now. Thoughts of Sasuke kept rushing around her brain; why did he kiss her? Does this mean they're boyfriend and girlfriend? All these questions just made her frown. With a loud yawn she slowly got out of bed and decided on a shower.

After a long warming soak, she exhaled before turning the shower off. She was feeling very exhausted and lethargic which she found extremely odd given her usual bubbly self. "It must be love." Sakura said stupidly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

When she had finally finished and got dressed, the door suddenly knocked. She froze realizing that she had another date with Sasuke. Looking at her watch it was already midday and she hadn't had breakfast. "CRAP!" She almost shouted whilst dancing nervously on the spot.

"Sakura? Are you going to answer that?" Her mum called from downstairs.

"Umm! Uhh! Yeah! Hang on!" Sakura stuttered as she made her way downstairs. The door knocked again, but not any louder.

Sakura opened the door and looked at the boy in front of her. Compared to yesterday Sasuke was looking a lot more informal and relaxed. In fact, he was looking way too laid back than usual, wearing a simple t-shirt accompanied by a plain jacket along with some scruffy jeans. The weather had stopped raining ferociously and was now simply a soft wind. Sakura noticed Sasuke's perfect hair to be quite…imperfect right now. Sasuke looked at her with a blank stare. "Good morning it seems." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned about to object but her stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed brightly at this. "Sorry!" Sakura looked away. Sasuke continued to stare.

"Want to get breakfast somewhere?" Sasuke simply asked.

Sakura met his eyes again. "Oh…Okay."

Sasuke turned and walked back to his car. Sakura stood there for a while before realizing Sasuke had just asked her out. "Oh uh! Mum! I'm going out with Sasuke! See you later!" She called back inside.

"Alright! Have fun!" The woman replied back with a slight chuckle.

Sakura rushed up to Sasuke's car. Sasuke looked at her from the other side. Sakura quickly noticed and looked back. "What?"

Sasuke just scoffed as he got in the car. Sakura got in as well a little taken aback by his remark.

* * *

After few minutes of silent driving, the pair stopped outside a fast food restaurant. Sakura stared at the place, simply astounded that Sasuke would even trouble himself with such a thing as fast food. "What's wrong? Don't like fast food?" Sasuke laughed.

"No…It's uhh, fine. I just didn't think…" She trailed off as she got out.

"Didn't think what?" Sasuke asked quickly as he too got out.

_Dammit Sakura._ She thought to herself, trying to avoid the conversation. "Your driving skills are pretty cool; I bet you passed on your first attempt!" She panicked.

Sasuke frowned slightly and nodded. He then pulled his phone out and seemed to type in something before putting it away. Sasuke then approached Sakura and looked down into her eyes. "Interesting indeed." Sasuke said cryptically. Sakura was about to reply but Sasuke had already made his way towards the restaurant. She sighed and shook her head before chasing after.

* * *

As they ate their food Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's phone and his strange comment. Sasuke didn't seem to notice the concern on her face or maybe it was the fact he didn't care.

"Sasuke? What was with your phone earlier?" Sakura suddenly said, not even thinking it through.

Sasuke glanced from his chips and smirked. "Don't worry. You'll see. That is…if you're willing to come back to mine after this?"

Sakura stared at the boy. Curious to what it was and also the fact it meant spending more time with Sasuke, she accepted.

They quickly finished the food and were back in Sasuke's car. Sakura watched him skilfully start up and pull out of the parking lot whilst keeping a very cool and relaxed demeanour. Again the silence filled the air, Sakura simply just stared, feeling slightly excited at what Sasuke was doing before. Sasuke had a very serious expression which worried Sakura slightly, but it also did nothing more but arouse her slightly. She always loved how Sasuke was always so serious and mysterious, as well as the most handsome guy in school.

* * *

After quite a drive, they finally arrived at an average looking house, which strangely had all the curtains closed. Sakura pouted as she was expecting a very large elegant mansion, but all she got was a very normal looking house. She then thought back to the rainy afternoon on Friday, was this the same house they walked past? She hadn't really taken much notice of Sasuke's house and wasn't 100% if this was actually Sasuke's house. However she quickly shook it off as she noticed Sasuke was playing with his phone again. Sasuke looked up and smiled at her. "Come on." He simply said before getting out.

Sakura obliged and followed the boy up the pathway to the house. The front garden seemed unkempt as well as quite disgusting looking. The tiles of the pathway were cracked and broken. She felt very unnerved and out of place, especially when they reached the front door. Sasuke pulled out a set of keys to the very oddly coloured door. Sakura shook with the cold wind as well as the uneasiness of the whole situation. Sasuke didn't seem to take any mind; instead he focused solely on finding the correct key. He finally placed the key into the door and unlocked it. "After you." Sasuke muttered with a grin. Sakura nervously stepped in.

The house, or room as it were, was large and very open with hardly any decorations or furnishings. A single light bulb hung in the middle of the room, dangling and flickering above a steel table accompanied by two steel chairs. The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped at the noise.

"Now I bet you're wondering something aren't you?" Sasuke said oddly.

Sakura turned to face the boy. "The phone?" She mumbled slightly.

"Yes. The phone. Well. Let me show you something. Wait here." He firmly said as he jogged over to a dusty looking cupboard. He pulled out a large book which seemed to be an oversized diary. Sasuke then placed it on the steel table and beckoned Sakura to join him. Sakura felt like she was going to scream from all of this, the thought she was being pranked crossed her mind. As she sat down, Sasuke turned the diary around and pushed it toward her while he sat opposite and folded his arms. Sakura slowly opened the book and read its contents. Facts and figures about what seemed to be girls of their school were listed here. Most of these girls she didn't even recognise and had never seen before, in which these pages were etched with a giant cross. She then froze as she turned the page and saw herself. A picture of her in the cinema yesterday, when was this taken she thought to herself. The crosses were replaced with ticks on her page however. She then realized what this book was. A test. The pages were lined with questions, which Sakura seemed to have answered correctly. Except the last question remained un-ticked or crossed. As she read it Sasuke said it out loud. "Are you afraid?"

Sakura looked up and stared at the boy. She was very frightened indeed. Sakura gulped and nodded.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Don't. Judge. People. By. Looks." He seemed to read out from his phone.

Sakura was very confused. What the hell was happening? Was this the real Sasuke? She was suddenly startled when Sasuke laughed. "I said you were interesting because you are Sakura. Not many girls have had the guts to ask me out. Afraid that I might reject them, but then again…" He trailed off as he stood up. Sasuke moved around and stood behind her. "You're all the same. Only see me from the outside. Are you afraid? Of course you are. Even the most beautiful man or woman could be a demon on the inside. But do you silly girls understand that? No? Do you want to believe that? No? Are you willing to question that? No? Are you willing to go out of your way to understand me? Or do you want to live in a fantasy world and believe what should be right because I look, handsome." Sasuke listed very coldly. "Now the question is. He leant down and whispered into her ear. "Do you love me?"

Sakura shuddered and felt tears run down her cheeks. She decided to nod.

Sasuke grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Second question. WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?" Sasuke shouted.

"I…I…! Don't know! You're coolest guy in school, the most handsome, the, the, one everyone wants! I want you!" Sakura blurted out between sobs not really thinking what she said. Sasuke slowly eased his grip.

Sasuke smirked. "Interesting girl."

Sakura gasped loudly, her eyes widened. A sharp pain pierced her chest. Looking down Sasuke hand had reached in front and stabbed her with a blade. "I had high hopes for you Sakura. But in the end… You'll die like the rest." Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he shoved the girl down onto the desk. Sakura began gasping faster and faster, until her eyes froze, the erratic movement stopped and she exhaled her last breath. Her lifeless body lay there as the blood began to flow along the cold steel table.

Sasuke moved back and watched, all the while with a dark sinister expression. Picking up the book he scratched it with the blade and etched in a giant cross across the page. Sasuke then left the abandoned house locking the door behind. Leaving Sakura to rot.

**Yeah my bad. I kinda went brutal at the end there. I was thinking I should try something that's not romantic and happy 24-7. So I decided to write some scary thriller-ish story involving a couple which I find somewhat interesting. By the way, this is the first time I've written anything like this which involves love so let me know what you think? Should I do more stories like this? Don't worry I'll be working on Calm Steps 2 and Changing Hearts ASAP I just wanted to refresh myself so I could get back into the swing of things. Also my bad for not bringing out anything for months and in the end I give you this deranged piece of crap! :P Really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for your patience! (I also started this story in like September so yeah I've been very busy haha) **


End file.
